Ren Trilahr
'Summary' Ren is one of the main characters in Rise Of The Ancient Evils, the son adopted of Matriarch Shiroyasha and brother of Cynthia Trilahr. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A| Low 7-C| 6-B| 4-B | High 4-A|('''Via『Lost Paradise』) | 3-C|'' ''High 3-B (Via『Lost Paradise』) '| 3-A ('via『Wings of the Abyss』) | High 2-A| (Via『Wings of the Abyss』) 'Powers and Abilities:' |-|Natural Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Hand to hand combat, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and Type 2), High Resistance to Time Manipulation, High Resistance to Weather Manipulation, High Resistance to Temperature Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, High Resistance to Contamination, High Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Low Resistance to Mind manipulation, Close Weaponry Mastery, Hair Color Manipulation, Eye Color Manipulation, Night Vision , Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 3 and 4), Resistance to Power Nullification, High Resistance to Soul Manipulation, High Resistance to conventional weapons. |-|Body of the Abyssal=Enhanced Physiology (Abyssal Beast Physiology), Eternal Evolution (Abyssal Evolution via『Abyssal Blood』), Aura Manipulation (Abyssal Beast Aura), Quintessence Force, Supernatural Stamina (Godlike), Enhanced Senses, Unrestricted Movement, Singular Reality Existence, Subspace Travel (Via『Phase Gate』). Summoning (Via『Throne of the Abyss』), High Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Via『Law of the Abyss』), Energy Conversion (Via『Wings of the Abyss』), Power Nullification (Via『Wings of the Abyss』), Statistics Amplification (Via Abyssal Blood) Space-Time_Manipulation (via『First Core: Void Space』), Gravity Manipulation (via『Seventh Core: Uplift』), Forcefield Creation『Cyclonic Barrier』, Concept Destruction (via『Wings of the Abyss』), Electricity Manipulation (via『Second Core: EM Principal』), Fire Manipulation (via『Twelfth Core: Flames of Harbinger』), Air Manipulation (via『Eighth Core: Winds of Tomorrow』) Attack Potency:'' Multi-City Block Level| |''Small Town Level ('''When Azi Dahaka (weakened) and Ren's fist collide the shockwaves toppled buildings in Downtown Brooklyn, single-handedly killed the Black Dragon via『Lance Of Our Hero』.) |''Country ('Swapped blows with Matchitehew that causally destroyed a country-sized portion of Takama-ga-Hara, went toe to toe with a weakened Harbinger-Class Abyssal Beast that was that unleashed by Gavan which is said to be the strongest and oldest of the Abyssal Beast from the Abyssal War'.')'' ''| Solar'' System Level ( via『Lost Paradise』he wiped out a solar system consisting of 14 planets and a binary star 1000x larger than Earth's in a flash.) | Multi-Solar System Level+ | Multi-Galaxy Level+ (via『Lost Paradise』) |Universal ('''via『Wings of the Abyss』Ren was able to rival Uzal『Star Body of Devastation』 when the two gifts clashed shook the entirety of the universe (High Heavens and the Mortal Realm) causing the dimensional barrier that separates other dimensions to crack.)' | High Multiverse Level ('''via『Wings of the Abyss』in his fight with Hi'ka, his wings forced open the entire spacetime-continuum causing the infinite multiverse to bleed into one another affecting the past, present, future, and every possible reality. The wings were ripping apart the entire 5-dimension itself almost turning it into an infinite void.')' 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class| Small Town Class| Country Class| Solar System Class| Multi-Galactic Class ' 'Lifting Strength: Class G (Easily lifted and carried a 230-meter tall pillar to its new location without breaking a sweat, Rotated the water tree platform stated by Laena the water tree is taller than the Great Tree by 300 meters and heavier, she also said that only a Golem Colossus can turn the platform.) | Mult-Galactic | Lifted of his father's spine that was stated by his mother to have the weight of octodecillion galaxies compressed into a single object, the spine then takes shape of a great sword that revealed galaxies along the blade,『Father's Patagium』a cloak made from his father's wings weighs 10000x more than the spine.)' 'Durability: Low Multi-City Block Level (''Was unharmed from Amanda's fire magic that engulfed two whole city blocks, was unphased by the flames of a Black Dragon stated by the Elves of Aershy the flames from a Black Dragon are equivalent to magma, was hit in the back at point-blank range from Rakudara's『Bow of the 9th Heaven』(sealed) that obliterated the princess home and the land it was built on.)'' | Small Town Level| Country level (''Took a full blast from Matchitehew that could wipe out the entire state of New York in one go with minor wounds and damage to his armor, withstood a blast from the Abyssal Beast that wiped out the Zaphunia Empire.)'' | Solar System Level ('Survived a full blast from Kia'ra's cannon『Hyperlaps』, Withstood the full force of Drell's『Sch'war-Driver』a black hole that swallowed a solar system| Multi-Galaxy Level (Withstood an Omni-directional blast from Hi'ka's『Everlast』that obliterated half of the galaxies in the universe.)' 'Speed:' '''Reaction Speed: Hypersonic (Base) FTL+ | |Travel Speed: Hypersonic+ (Base) Massively FTL+ via『Phase Gate』| | Attack Speed: Hypersonic (Base) Massively FTL+ via『Phase Gate』| Combat Speed: Supersonic (Base) Massively FTL+ via『Phase Gate』|' Stamina: '''Ren can last a week without feeling exhausted, Ren and Jasmine competed against each other after the end of the Memorial Games for seven days and seven nights straight. '''Range: Standard melee range| Extended melee range (via『Lance of Our Hero』,『Father's Horn』)| Kilometers (via『Lance of Our Hero』'''being thrown,『Father's Spine』'via Ionic Slash and Rip Stream'), |''' Interplanetary| Interstellar ( '''via『Lost Paradise』'likely higher: wiped out a solar system consisting of 14 planets,'『Father's Spine』'via Void Cutter and Cosmic Flame.) '''Standard Equipment:'『Father's Spine』『Father's Patagium』 Intelligence: 'Average but applies himself when he needs to. 'Notable Techniques: 『Lost Paradise』'Similar to the Abyssal Beast『Luster Purge』and Hi'ka's『Everlast』that utilizes raw Origin Energy from the wings.『Lost Paradise』is used as an offensive gift by changing it into a beam or an explosion that has high destructive yield. Any matter that comes in close proximity is instantly broken down into subatomic particles, this was displayed when he first used it during his mission with Khane and Zatanna, he wiped out a solar system in a flash. '『Wings of the Abyss』"A fragment from the son of the Primordial Abyssal Beast gift itself, a gift that can't be rivaled by the likes of other Abyssal Beast and Celestial Spirits, a gift that shouldn't exist in the first place." Cyrus Eripix.『Wings of the Abyss』are a physical manifestation of its fragmented self. It was stated in the Primordial Celestial Spirits Book of the Dawn that the『Wings of the Abyss』are a lesser version of the『True Wings of the Abyss』possed by Ren's father that rivals the three strongest《First Children's》own gifts. Ren nullified Uzal's『Devastators』that can that can destroy all matter without leaving a single trace, however, gifts that are stronger are harder to nullify such as the《First Children's》. During his fight against Hi'ka the『Wings of the Abyss』ripped open the space-time continuum and branched out across the infinite space-time continuum distorting time and space causing rapid spatial and temporal decay. It was then proven that Hi'ka's『Wings of Dawn』was no were comparable to that of Ren's『Wings of the Abyss』not capable of tearing open the entire space-time continuum and destroying it. This gift was stated to be a 5-dimensional construct containing infinite 5-dimensional power and can't be destroyed. The wings are made from Origin Energy, the lifeblood of everything in existence and destruction. 『Throne of the Abyss』'with this gift Ren can call forth any class of Abyssal Beast to his side from Emperor, Judgment, Sentenial, and Striker from the Ninth World one of many Abyssal Beast occupied universes with no limit. The only downside he can't call on the strongest class like Harbingers Classes for they are sentient and independent. '『Phase Gate』'''by jumping from the 3rd dimension into the 11th dimension allowing him instantaneous travel from one place to the next even to other universes in the Sphere Of Existence. With『Law of the Abyss』'all laws of physics from other dimensions and universes have no effect on Ren being that the Abyssal Dimension doesn't have laws as the lower dimensions do. Only laws beyond the 24th dimension can override this passive gift. '『Cyclonic Barrier』'A rapidly oscillating kinetic 180° barrier superior to any kinetic technology invented by Celestial Star Spirits, it was stated by Draper that only Judgement, Emperor, and Harbinger Class Abyssal Beast has this type of kinetic barrier protecting them from energy-based weaponry such as thermal, plasma, electrical, and particle attacks. However, the barrier can only withstand such a beating before failing this was demonstrated when Ren's『Cyclonic Barrier』was hit by continuous volleys of attacks from Drell, Kia'ra, and Rea.『Cyclonic Barrier』needs a constant flow of Origin Energy to remain active that is the only reason why the gift isn't a passive one.『Cyclonic Barrier』 isn't active when Ren is attacking. |-|『Abyssal Helix』= Is an infinite multilayered dimension created for Abyssal Beast to store the unstable cores. This gift is nothing compared to『Wings of the Abyss』but even so with the aid of his wings quantum computing knowledge on each power nothing can stand in his way of destruction. These cores reside within their own infinite imaginary space separated from normal space-time and reality each core is activated manually by thought. Each core is heavily reliant on『Wings of the Abyss』quantum computing and information processing without the wings the cores would scramble his mind with each use. |-|『First Core: Void Space』= One of the strongest Abyssal Core's to ever exist amongst the Abyssal Race which belongs to his father one of the strongest members of the Abyssal Beast race, this core is the most feared. This core allows Ren to create imaginary spaces and regular spaces that are infinite or finite in size, he can also us the imaginary spaces as a means of defensive and offensive purposes by tearing open the space-time fabric unleashing a barrage of energy. Anyone that Ren traps in that imaginary space he can collapse that space trapping anyone in it except those with high spatial resistance. |-|『Second Core: EM Principal』= Ren has the ability is to manipulate electromagnetic fields this includes the electromagnetic field surrounding the body and electromagnetic pulses that destroy chemical bonds on a molecular level or subatomic level or fry electronics. Ren can create an em field big enough to surge the grid on a continental level if not greater. The second core can be used to cause paralysis by controlling the bioelectricity in the body of his foe nervous system. This core was obtained after he entered the imaginary space with the core taken Chirono fell but was unaware of it. It was also noticed that he has the capability of hacking computers or any electronic devices without any complications just as he did with the entire fortress world 2000 quantum supercomputers. |-|『Seventh Core: Uplift』= With this core Ren can control gravity in a 6-meter radius, he can redirect light-based attacks by bend the space around him. He can also create artificial black holes that can swallow planets. |-|『Eighth Core: Winds of Tomorrow』= This core allows Ren to control wind and airflow. He can change the direction of wind currents with just a wave of his finger causing hurricanes, blades of wind and powerful Ripstreams without any limits devastating entire cities, countries, continents and solar systems using the deadly Cosmic Winds. He can also cause the air pressure and density to rise and drop as he pleases. |-|『Twelfth Core: Flames of Harbinger』= Ren can freely control the movement of molecules allowing him to rapidly expand the air around him and spontaneously combust objects. '''Weaknesses: '''Recklessness. 'Feats' *Clashed with Azi despite the power and combat experience difference between them. *Survived a blast from Matchitehew that could have wiped the entire New York State off the map. *As stated by Cynthia, she has a greater mental shield than he does. Even if she was being summoned to another universe via a fragment of the『Sword Of Our Hero』; her mind is impenetrable rendering summonings useless as well as any mind-based gifts. *Defeated a Black Dragon and survived it flames that are said to melt anything it hits instantly. *Ren is proficient with his lace that is imbued with his aura, but he rarely uses it unless he's serious. *Can survive the harsh cold weather conditions of the north and withstand lava without any effects. *Survived a Luster Purge from Harbinger-Class: Chirono that wiped out an entire country ruled by the Zaphunia Empire. *Despite his regeneration being erased but Uzal's gift, broken bones, blood loss, severed left arm, punctured torso and on the brink of death he fought Uzal who was leagues above him in power, strength, and experience. *Nullified Uzal's『Devastators』one of the strongest gift in his arsenal second to his『Star Body of Devastation』gift. *Rakudara's gift『Heavenly Shift』was ineffective once the lance was in his hand, with his new body a《First Child》Deus Ghephire spatial gift wasn't able to warp Ren to a different space the first time but did successfully the second time. *Took a drink of the contaminated water caused by the Devil Slug that excretes toxins and harmful viruses making everyone sick in the kingdom, can drink alcohol without sub coming to its negative effects. *Ren is the only Celestial Spirit with this mysterious physiology. He can constantly evolve without any restrictions. During his examination, Khane noticed a major change in his physiology. It's was something that not even the database can determine. After running his DNA through the Genome Data Key it was then they found that he was half Abyssal Beast and half Celestial Spirit. *Ren can generate limitless amounts of energy within himself and never need to rely on outside sources for power but requires rest to regenerate that lost energy. *After defeating and coming into contact with Chirono's core he can use any surface as a foothold. *Sayla Viusox a《First Child》with sovereignty over the concept of time with her gift『Timeless Drift』. She tried to kill Ren by removing him from infinite spacetime continuums but she failed to do so she came to the conclusion that he's a singular existence meaning he exists in one place with the infinite spacetime continuum, it was also concluded by Sayla that he was a singular existence since birth. "Trying to kill him before he's is born is impossible for his parents don't exist in any other timelines past or future." *Ren nullified Rea sister of Sayla『Time Well』gift and Kia'ra sister of Roxanna『Rift of the End』all at once leaving them giftless. *Ren can convert the Origin Energy within the wings into any type of energy with his cores through his wings when activated. in Sydney he converted Origin Energy that was used in a terraforming platform into lightning. It's impossible to nullify Origin Energy since it can't be destroyed or created, stated by Sekuli and confirmed by Vanasha that even with just a small amount of Origin Energy had enough potential not to only destroy the matter in the universe but time as well. *Even while the Phase Shifters were activated Ren was still able to use his『Phase Gate』within the area that was affected by the devices spatial and temporal jamming stated by Draper the creator of the devices and later confirmed by Deus Repara "He's not moving along the "normal" temporal and spatial dimension of this universe but of the 11th dimension a higher dimension, there's no way the Phase Shifters can interfere with this type of teleportation it has never been done before even with our technology!". Attributes= Attributes '''Immense Abyssal Power': Being the child of the "Unspoken One" Ren possesses a tremendous extensive amount of power since birth. Immense Abyssal Beast Strength: Ren has physical strength equal to a full-powered Harbinger-Class Abyssal Beast the strongest class, his strength is sufficient enough to overpower the siblings of the First Children with little effort even with their agumentaions. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Proficiency: After obtaining his new body Ren gained the memories of his mother and father unarmed fighting capabilities who is on par with Cynthia, Vanasha, Cyrus, and Roxanna. Raison d'etre: Despite his regeneration being erased by Uzal's gift, broken bones, blood loss, severed left arm, punctured torso and on the brink of death he fought Uzal who was leagues above him in power, strength, and experience. Immense Abyssal Beast Stamina: Ren fight on ends without showing signs of exhaustion. 'Appearance' Ren is brown-skinned young lad 17 years old (18 in part three) but because he exists outside the concept of time age doesn't apply to him. Born with moon silvery hair and crimson red eyes, standing at 190cm and weighing 86kg with a muscular physique that catches the eyes of the women one would think he was a professional athlete. Ren keeps up with the latest street fashion; he prefers cargo pants and sweatpants over jeans. Ren rarely wears his armor during times of conflict but when he does he means business, his armor is pitch black with a light blue glow coming from the gaps in the armor, and a piece of white scarf-like fabric around his neck. After his battle with Uzal Ren's armor taken a drastic change; it was soon speculated that his armor really doesn't protect him, but act as a power sealing apparatus. Reasons for the armor were unclear until Khane went deeper into the armor information stream. When his armor isn't equipped, he wears a black wrap named『Dimensional Ring』composed of an Omega fabric and Asternite-nano weaving combination around his left arm that was cut off by Uzal to conceal the high levels of raw Origin Force Energy from spewing out. When not wearing the wrap around his arm strange markings which look like tribal markings and five silver polygonal like wings appear behind his back. The energy that the wings are constructed from is the same raw Origin Force Energy that originated everything within the Sphere Of Existence. This energy alone is highly volatile unrefined and unstable. After defeating himself deep within his subconscious the shackles that one bound him where broken, his physical appearance slightly changed. Upward curved horns spout from both sides of his head that transitioned from a solid color of black to a crystalline clear. More tribal markings appeared over his body and face, one the left side of his chest he carries the marking of a of the Heavens on the right side the Abyssal Beast tribe one of the strongest Abyssal Tribes named the Yis'ed founded by his mother. 'Personality' Young, reckless, and unpredictable are the first three words that would come to his comrades' minds. Despite his nature, Ren cares deeply for his comrades and is willing to risk it all for them as he did fighting Uzal even though all odds were stacked against him. During times of relaxation, he's carefree and playful like to have fun all the time even if it's mean getting involved in trouble with his old classmate Zatanna. Ren has a mild perversion to him and that perverted energy was only focused towards his girlfriend Arnita and mistress Hi'ka. History Ren became the foster child of Matriarch Shiroyasha after Miria feared for the safety of her son after his first death by the hands of《First Child》Cyrus Eripix. She pleaded to the three strongest Primordial Celestial Spirits of the Higher Hierarchy and the ones to answer her cries were none other than her own mother and Matriarch Shiroyasha, her mother showed no signs of emotions but still granted her daughter's wish bring her son back from the dead but in exchange for her freedom. He was the former Prince of the Solara Terminus System that was ruled by the Trilahr Family before the fall of the Cosmic Hall. Throughout his younger days, he would run a muck all around the Zesteron capital. Because he would get into trouble more times than one can count he was given the nickname "Problem Child". Ren isn't as gifted as the other children in his group, he would skip out on his training sessions and studies to go play but only to get caught and scolded by Karyou or Cynthia. When the mock exams came around, Ren would dominate the freshman division rising up to the junior division. Many others would part-take in the composition, battling for more territory, weapons, business, or just for fun. His rank was considered high despite the lack of training. Other Freshmen members didn't understand how he pulls it off. After the long gruesome War with the Gods, Ren was a witness to Cynthia's coup sparking the Great Schism, he tried to stop her but it nearly cost him his life. After being put into a deep slumber by Matriarch Shiroyasha, the year is now 210X, up until now he was living a normal life with his foster mother Sabrina, Aunt Jasmine, and his other half Arnita. Other Notable Victories '''N/A '''Notable Losses N/A Notable Draws N/A Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters